


unflattering attire

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I had good intentions, M/M, POV Alternating, its a decent read, kind of a mess but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus is insecure, and Sirius doesn't know how to help.





	unflattering attire

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this work of fiction.*
> 
> REALLY soft teen audiences and up, in fact it should probably be general. Just a touch of cussing and very VERY vague implications of depression.

Self-pity is so ugly that not even Remus Lupin could wear it well. Dark bags hung underneath his eyes, dipping almost as low as his self esteem. As if he thought that was even possible. The harsh contrast of the maroon eyebags against his naturally pale complexion only brought out the angry red of his scars. A small cut under the left corner of his lip, one the size of a green bean pod that cut through his eyebrow, and the most prominent one that cut his face in half, diagonally, over the bridge of his nose. Deeper ones laid below his neck, but he had fabric to hide those. Remus looked in the mirror, and he was wracked with a feeling. A raw feeling of loathing.

 

He slammed the bathroom door behind him. Remus trudded back to the dorm, clad in the red wool socks that “Santa” had left him (although he was _fairly_ certain Euphemia had knit them), and one of Sirius’ long sleeved sweaters. Peter squeaked at the slam of the door. James was gone at quidditch practice, or head boy duties, or talking to Lily or _something_. Sirius was playing with a small wooden contraption which was the culprit of a myriad of snapping sounds (Remus didn’t even want to know right now). The black mop of hair perked up. He saw Sirius temporarily abandon the toy, and scuffle into bed beside Remus.

 

“D-don’t think I don’t know what you two are doing in there!” He heard Peter chime.

 

“Fuck off, Peter! We’re capable of plenty else besides shagging!” Sirius retorted. He jerked the curtains of the four poster bed shut.

 

“Remus…” He said in a joking tone. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look like shit, babe.”

 

“ _Babe,_ ” Remus mocked, burrowing himself under a healthy helping of covers. Sirius placed a hand on Remus’ knee. Remus batted it off.

 

“Oh, come now, you know I didn’t mean it like that! I’m a twat. You love that about me.”

 

Remus turned away from Sirius.

 

“Remus. Reeeemus,” Sirius sang. He was horribly tone deaf. “ _Reeeeeemuuuusssss_!”

 

From behind the curtains, there was a heavy creak of the floorboards accompanied by mutterings about ‘ _Why can’t they just wait until I’m asleep,’_ , and the sound of a door opening and then closing. Sirius cackled. He turned to Remus with a toothy smile, expecting to see a mirrored expression. Sirius was greeted with the back of a slumped figure. He almost would have thought Remus was dead if not for the soft rising and falling of his chest. Sirius sighed to himself. He dragged a finger down Remus’ side and landed on his hand. Sirius gave him a small squeeze.

 

“You alright, love?”

 

“I’m fine,” Remus recoiled from his touch. “I just need a nap. You should go study for the potions quiz.”

 

Sirius scrubbed a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do.

 

“Stop hiding from me,” He spluttered. “Shit, I. I only mean that I know you. We’ve been mates for… six years now? I know the best and worst bits of you. There’s no part of you that I don’t love. And… and there’s no need to try to maintain some sort of image or whatever the hell. I’m here for you through no matter. If that’s what you’re afraid of.”

 

Remus didn’t stir.

 

“I can stay with you? We don’t have to go to supper tonight,” Though grabbing at thoughts desperately, Sirius tried to convey the words in a tender tone. “We can stay here. You don’t even have to speak if you aren’t up for it.”

 

Silence.

 

Sirius allowed himself one last gaze at his boyfriend’s narrow back before stretching his legs out and starting back towards his own bed.

 

A hand shot out, and he felt a cold tight grip around wrist.

 

“Stay?” Remus’ croaked.

 

Sirius snapped his head back. Warmth sparked in his lungs like a flint against steel. He smiled softly, and nodded a confirmation, even though Remus wasn’t facing him.

 

“Of course.”

 

Sirius slid back into the four-poster. He made sure the curtains were closed tight, and he let himself under Remus’ covers. Sirius curved his body around his boyfriend’s. The vast differences in their height and physiques made for an awkward bumping of bones and limbs. Nonetheless, Sirius loved every bit of it. His arm was wrapped firmly around Remus’ middle, allowing his to feel every breath his boyfriend took. His head was tucked into the crook between Remus’ shoulder and neck. His nose was filled with the clean smell of mint soap and pine needles. Lithe fingers took Sirius’ stubby ones. All reminders that Remus was _alive_ and _here_ and _his_.

 

They fell asleep like that. Sirius admiring Remus, and Remus in the arms of a boy who loved every single thing about him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, friends! it's been years since I dipped my toes into the waters of the Harry Potter fandom, but gd it feels good to be back. please forgive any mistakes made in this! I had a stroke of inspiration, but lacked a plot or the brainpower to write decently (as it is 3 am-ish my time). additionally, I'm well aware of the random transition of perspective and choppy transitions but im hoping the tooth-rotting fluff shall make up for it. happy reading! it's time for me to go to bed : ^ )


End file.
